<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clear blue skies by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130632">clear blue skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Gen, Injury, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's sent back to New York after an injury on the job. Bucky visits him at the hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clear blue skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Bucky asks, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"What do you think?" Sam asks.</p><p>Bucky raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Like absolute shit."</p><p>"Mhmm," Bucky replies. He looks around at the monitors and shelves, before settling on "What happened?"</p><p>"Fell off a car." Bucky winces. "Yeah," Sam says. "Luckily, I only got a concussion and a couple of broken ribs. Should be back to business in a few weeks.  But those damn terrorists won't catch me a break." </p><p>"Ehh, don't be so hard on yourself," Bucky postulates. "You've been on duty for almost four months now." </p><p>"True," Sam replies. "But the terrorists will hurt more people while I'm away." </p><p>Bucky pats him on the back. "You're sounding like Steve already." </p><p>Sam smiles. "Really." </p><p>Bucky grins back. </p><p>"Also," Sam resumes, "Sarah and my nephew called. Jim wants to meet you and your 'cool metal arm'." </p><p>Bucky beams wider. "Me?"</p><p>"Yep. Kids love cyborgs. Jim used to be obsessed with that Teen Titans character- what's his name?" </p><p>"Can't help you there," Bucky admits.</p><p>"Hmm," Sam responds. "I wonder what's on TV right now."</p><p>"It's one o'clock in the afternoon, there can't be anything good." </p><p>Sam chuckles. "So you've picked up on the concept of daytime TV. I know- we'll watch a kid show, then. Well, assuming you want to stay." </p><p>"Of course I'll stay," Bucky says. </p><p>"Great," Sam says. "Have you ever heard of <em>The Amazing World of Gumball</em>? Jim loves it."</p><p>It's a funny show, and they watch two episodes before Sam has to report to some government figure or another. Bucky leaves the room and gets a grilled cheese from the cafeteria. He returns to Sam's room an hour and a half later. They make more small talk to pass the time. </p><p>"Oh," Bucky says eventually, "and sorry for not responding to your texts. I haven't been feeling sociable lately."</p><p>Sam shrugs. "It's alright. Just try not to make that a habit. I mean, I don't care, but with other people." </p><p>"I don't know anyone <em>to </em>text. Except for Mr. Nakajima- he's my neighbor. But I killed his son." </p><p>Sam's face drops. "Does he know?"</p><p>"No," Bucky replies.</p><p>"You should really tell him. That- that's important for him to know."</p><p>"I know. It's just, I don't want him to hate me after I tell. Wow, that's selfish of me."</p><p>Sam nods. "I would say I wouldn't know what decision to make if I were in your shoes, but I would definitely tell him." </p><p>Bucky purses his lips. "You're right. I'll tell him once I'm back in New York. It's wrong to keep that secret."</p><p>Sam pauses. "Wow, this is all so surreal. I'm talking to a reformed assassin over a kill they've made. That no-one else knows about. Not to be offensive, but what the fuck." </p><p>Bucky snorts. "If someone told me back in 1940 this is how things would end up, I would've laughed in their face."</p><p>"Me too, but, umm, they'd have to be in around 2012."   </p><p>"Uh-huh," Bucky responds. "Well, I better get going. I have important super-soldier things to get up to." </p><p>"Have fun," Sam says. "And thanks for talking."</p><p>"It's no problem," Bucky says. "I'll see you later." </p><p>"Hopefully," Sam replies, and they part ways. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is kind of terrible but I'll prob add onto it once I get some sleep</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>